Fear Factor
by jibber59
Summary: Any time a message includes the word 'trouble', you just know Ezra is going to be right in the middle of it. (rating for language and discussion/threat of suicide.)
1. Chapter 1

Chris ran up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. He hadn't even taken his coat off after returning to the office from a stakeout when he got the text. He didn't know exactly what was going on upstairs, but any message that includes the word 'Ezra' and 'trouble' meant there was no time to waste. Arriving at the 9th floor he took only a few seconds to catch his breath before running toward the conference room. His arm was grabbed as he turned the corner, stopping him from entering, and he spun to find himself staring at Josiah. Before he had a chance to say a word, and he had a few choice ones lined up, the big man raised his hand in a silencing gesture. Reluctantly, Chris reined himself in.

"Ezra came up here to drop of the reports the Judge wanted on the Blair case." Josiah wasn't exactly whispering, but Chris still had to move a bit closer to hear him. "When he got here a couple of the clerks were huddled outside the door. Well, you know Ezra. Sixth sense for when there is some kind of trouble, so he starts charming them into sharing. A few minutes of that and he finds out that Jane Simmons has holed up in the conference room. Apparently, she was really upset about something, but no one seems to know just what. So, he turns on the charm again and gets in there to talk to her. Door was left partway open, meaning our eavesdroppers here could figure out that Jane wasn't in the room anymore. She was outside. On the ledge."

"Shit. I assume someone has called for rescue." He could hear sirens approaching even as he asked. "Ezra still in there with her?"

Josiah looked a bit uncomfortable, glancing into the room. "Not exactly. Nathan's in there right now, keeping an eye on things."

"And Ezra?" Chris didn't understand. It wasn't like the southern gentleman to abandon a lady in distress, and this certainly seemed to qualify. "Why did he leave her?"

"Well, he didn't. He's with her."

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah, he's out there with her."

Chris closed his eyes, offering up a quick prayer for patience, something he found himself doing on a frighteningly regular basis. He added a thought for Ezra's safety, although he was certain Josiah would have sent that request already. Never hurts to overdue something like that though. "Don't suppose he's got a safety harness or anything? No, of course not. What was I thinking?"

"Didn't really have the time."

"OK – do we know why she's out there?" Chris was trying to picture the young woman in question, but was having a hard time bringing her to mind.

"He's working on it. The other ladies claim to have no idea."

"Claim?"

Josiah shrugged. "I think they might have a thought or two on the matter. Not sure who they think they're protecting, but they are definitely reluctant to talk about it." He reached out, stopping Chris in his tracks once again. "Remember, they're not suspects in anything Chris. Just a couple of co-workers, and probably equal parts fascinated and terrified by what is going on."

"I'm not going to interrogate them Josiah."

"You aren't to good at questioning people any other way, especially when you're – well, let's call in anxious. Buck is in with them. Give him a few more minutes to work his brand of charm on them. You can be our 'Plan B' this time."

Chris nodded and quietly opened the conference door a bit further, stepping in. He could hear Ezra outside. He was too far to make out the words but the tone wouldn't have told anyone that the man was standing on a foot-wide window ledge nine stories above the parking lot. Nathan turned at the sound of his entrance and made his way over to him. He did whisper.

"He's keeping her talking. Think he has calmed her down some. I'm still not totally clear on what sent her out there in the first place. Thank God she picked the boardroom. At least these windows have a decent ledge. Course this is one of the only places the windows open so maybe a different room would have been better."

Chris looked at his agent. "Nathan, you do know you're rambling, right?"

"Yeah, sorry. Guess this has me a bit rattled."

"Good. I'd hate to be the only one."

"Do you think you gentlemen might consider taking your discussion to a different venue? Miss Simmons and I are trying to have a conversation, and you are proving to be a most annoying distraction." Chris couldn't get over how calm Ezra sounded. He might just as well be sitting at a café table sipping his morning cappuccino.

"Apologies Ezra. Miss Simmons." He didn't move closer, but increased his volume. "Don't you think you might have a more pleasant conversation if you were to come back in?"

"We are, at present, examining that possibility. So, if you would be so kind as to retreat into the hallway?"

"You mind if I just come check on you first."

"Keep him away from me." It was the first time Chris had heard her voice, which was again bordering on hysteria. Obviously, his presence wasn't helping matters.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here near Ezra." He leaned out the window, trying to get a better idea of the options. There weren't many. "Other than giving you some privacy, is there anything we can do?"

"I would say at this point that is the only thing we need."

Chris reached out and gently touched Ezra's arm. He could only just reach, but it was close enough to drop a microphone into the pocket of his jacket. Ezra acknowledged with a wink that he was aware of what had happened.

"OK, but you need us, we'll be close by." Walking out was the last thing they wanted to do, but at the moment Ezra was in charge of all decisions, so they did as asked.

"There you go. Alone again as requested."

"Th-thank you Agent Standish. I think you should go with him."

"No, I'm afraid that cannot happen. A proper gentleman would never walk out on a lady in distress. I many not be a perfect gentleman, but there are some rules I do believe in maintaining."

"I think you're a gentleman Agent Standish. Certainly more than a lot of the others around here."

"Thank you. And would you consider, under the circumstances, calling me Ezra? Agent Standish seems unnecessarily formal."

She laughed. "You want me, a simple clerk, to call you by your first name? You still call your teammates Mister."

"They are a group of often unruly reprobates who constantly need to be reminded of proper behaviour. You, on the other hand, are a lovely young lady, and I never pass on the opportunity to hear my name as spoken by a charming female voice."

Her laugh this time was bitter. "Lovely? What? You think I don't own a mirror. Mama knew what she was doing when she named me Jane. Bet you never met anyone who suited the title "Plain Jane" more than I do."

"My dear, 'lovely' goes far beyond any attributes than can be altered by a good hairdresser and the application of cosmetics."

"Just what would you know about my attributes? No one around here knows anything about me. They don't ask, and they don't care."

Ezra watched her carefully for a minute, giving her time to calm herself while giving himself time to determine how best to answer her. He could sense more than see the commotion on the street below, and was sure Jane had noted it as well. Rescue vehicles had been arriving over the last few minutes, and he had no doubt they were setting up all the standard safety procedures below. He had no idea if it was even possible to survive a fall from this height, assuming one hit the airbags he was sure were being set up below. Of course, if Jane jumped, he knew she wouldn't be aiming for them. He also had no desire to find out today how effective the rescue strategies were, so the plan was to convince her of a much safer way down – like the elevator.

"Perhaps you are correct. At times, we do seem a little intensely focused on things in this office, but that does not preclude at least some of your co-workers from noticing things. You clearly have a compassionate soul, particularly when it comes to animals." She looked up, startled by the accurate assessment. "You have a calendar from the SPCA on your desk, along with a small ceramic cat." He smiled. "And traces of cat hair on your clothing, most noticeable when you wear your lovely black cardigan. And despite the fact you believe that others have no time for you, that does not discourage you from keeping the candy dish on your desk filled with treats, and from leaving home made banana bread by the coffee machine on a periodic basis."

He noted with relief that she seemed both amazed and pleased by his observations. He took another chance. "Regardless of whatever feelings you have that brought you to step out here, you know that there is someone who cares for you. Deeply. That locket – a gift from your mother? Possibly handed down in the family. It looks to be a genuine heirloom, as does the cross you wear with it."

"The cross was from my dad. The locket," she stopped as her voice cracked slightly, "my grandmother was given it for her confirmation. It had been her mothers before that. It gets passed to the first daughter in each generation." She reached up to hold it again, her other hand resting on her stomach. It was a gesture she had repeated several times since Ezra had joined her, and he had the sinking feeling he now knew why.

"When you told me earlier you were in trouble, it went beyond the concerns you expressed over being arrested for shoplifting." It wasn't a question, but she didn't respond directly.

"I work for the ATF. You don't think they'll let me keep my job with a criminal record, do you? It was stupid, but I needed what I took. It's not like I was stealing a cell phone or jewelry or something."

"You never did share with me the details of your difficulty."

"I stole vitamins. And some stuff for - well, some other over the counter stuff from Thompson Drug Store. I didn't have the money. My rent went up, and I had to send some money home last month for my sister and I'm over the limit on my credit card…" she was starting to cry again. "I just needed a few things."

"You weren't really taking anything for yourself, were you? It's for the baby?"

Jane stared at him for 30 seconds without speaking, and Ezra was beginning to think he'd misplayed this.

"I'm out here talking to one of the best agents in the ATF. Why am I surprised you figured it out?"

"I assume then that your status is not common knowledge? That not even your family knows?" She shook her head. "And the father? He is not willing to take responsibility?"

Her reaction terrified him as she turned swiftly away from him. Certain she was about to fall he moved as quickly as he dared to get closer, stopping only when she leaned back against the wall again.

"No. He doesn't know. I don't want – he won't help. I can't tell you – can't tell him. It wasn't…" she was shaking badly, and gasping slightly for breath.

"Jane. Please. I did not intend to upset you. You don't have to share any information if you don't want to."

Her breathing settled slightly. "I'm sorry. See – I keep messing things up."

"You have not messed up anything. As I said, I will not force the issue with you, but I think you need to re-examine the decision to keep this from him. If he cares at all for you-"

"He doesn't" she interrupted. "This was a mistake. It was a joke."

"I don't understand."

She hung her head and turned away. "It was after the New Year's party. I didn't think I'd had too much to drink, but maybe I was wrong. Everything is a bit fuzzy. He was talking sweet to me. Really nice things. I thought maybe I finally was going to fit in around here. When I told him I was feeling a bit dizzy he offered to take me to the lounge so I could lie down for a bit. He got a bit more friendly when we got there, but when I said no, he backed off. Brought me some water, then helped me get settled. I woke up later – don't know how long. My clothes were on the floor, and he was getting dressed."

"Who?"

"No. You'll get yourself in trouble. Besides, he was right."

"In the name of God, about what?"

"He said no one would believe me. He is someone special around here and I'm just a plain, frumpy clerk. No one would take my word over an agent."

Ezra knew yelling wasn't going to help and he fought every instinct he had to do so. When this was over though, he was going to find out who the bastard was. He'd anticipated putting a good deal of thought and planning into just what he would do after that, and how to hide the body. Then he realized that the rest of the team was probably listening in on this, and he doubted he'd have any trouble finding helpers for that task.

"Jane, listen to me. I believe you."

"Why? You have no reason to."

"I have no reason not to. Additionally, some people believed in me when they had no reason to, and it saved my life. You're giving me a chance to repay that honour."

"It really doesn't matter how it happened. It's gonna kill mama. She'll be mortified. Daddy will disown me. They all will."

Based on his own family experiences, Ezra was more than familiar with the fear Jane was expressing. "I cannot imagine anyone turning their back on their own grandchild. They may be upset, but once they understand what happened, I have no doubt they will come to love the baby."

"No, they won't. This is a sin. I was at a party. I'd been drinking. They won't forgive me and won't accept any of it." Ezra was looking forward to setting them straight on that. "And I'm going to lose my job once Judge Travis finds out about getting arrested. I'll lose my apartment, my health insurance. Everything. I just – I don't know what else I am supposed to do. I can't fix this."

"A Standish never gives up, and I intend to see to it that you do not either. There are ways to take care of this."

"No! I can't do that. I can't 'take care' of a pregnancy. That would be a sin!"

"No, my dear, I assure you that is not what I meant at all." He didn't think this was the best time that jumping off the building would have the same effect. "Allow me to rephrase my thought. There are things that can be done to make sure you keep your job, your insurance, and your baby."

"I can't work here with a criminal record." She repeated.

"Well I can assure you I will do everything in my power to ensure that doesn't happen. You may have heard that I can be quite persuasive when I choose to yield my powers for good, and once we get back inside, my first actions shall be to have a friendly conversation with Mr. Thompson. There will not be any need for you to concern yourself with criminal charges."

"You shouldn't do that Agent Standish."

"Ezra." He corrected.

"You'll just end up in trouble with Judge Travis. You know how he feels about anyone using their position for personal issues. And, no offense, but you manage to get yourself into enough trouble without getting into more on my account."

"Again, not a matter for you to concern yourself with. Yes, I am very good at getting into trouble, but the fact that I am still an agent in relatively good standing should prove to you I am equally adept at getting out of it."

"I can't take care of a baby." The sadness in her voice was breaking his heart.

"I think you might be surprised by what you are capable of with the right motivation."

"You don't think what's going on here right now might make people think I'd be an unfit mother?"

"Now that," Ezra said, "is a subject on which I have an inordinate amount of familiarity. Trust me when I tell you that I have seen women far less suited to the task raise a child. This current situation can be dealt with, but I admit the more time we spend out here, but more difficult that process might be."

Jane gave no indication of a willingness to leave her perch. Ezra decided it was time to play his last card.

"You said this pregnancy, this baby, was a sin. How is a human life a sin? Jane, you don't really want to do this. In your heart, you know you can't. Please, let me get you inside and we will deal with anything we have to after that. I promise you, no matter what happens, you don't have to do it alone. I will stand by you, and if I am any judge of character – and I am – there are 6 more men who will be right along side. Please."

"I want to. I just don't know… You'd really do all that. Talk to Mr. Thompson? To Judge Travis?"

"Absolutely. As I said, I can be quite persuasive when I choose to me."

She looked at him with what appeared to be the faintest hint of a smile. "Bet even you can't sweet talk me out of the other trouble I'm in."

"I shall be happy to accompany you when you talk to your parents. I don't know about sweet talking them, but I shall do what I can."

"No, not them. Like you said, I've been talking about committing a mortal sin here. Doubt even you can sweet talk God."

Ezra tilted his head, acknowledging her assessment. "I would have to concur that that particular discussion might be a tad outside my area of expertise. I think I have far too many marks against me to make me your ideal advocate. However, you and Mr. Sanchez might want to have a conversation on the matter. I warn you he will use terms like understanding and forgiveness quite extensively." He smiled. "Are we ready to go back into the warmth of the building. I expect a single call out is all I would need to bring assistance with remarkable speed."

She hesitated, frightened of the consequences she would be facing.

"Do you trust me Jane?"

She looked into the face of the man she'd barely known 30 minutes earlier. "Beyond all reason." She answered.

"Mr. Larabee. Mr. Jackson." Ezra called loudly. "If you have a moment, Jane would like some assistance coming back in from her lunch break."

7-7-7-7-7-7

Vin arrived at the ATF building to be greeted by the sight of barricades and flashing lights. He couldn't get to the side to see exactly what was going on, but could see most people were looking up. Bypassing the crowd, and flashing his badge at the uniformed cops outside, he entered the lobby. Before he could ask, the security guard approached him. "Damnedest thing, isn't it Agent Tanner."

"What's going on Gus?"

"A woman up on the 9th floor was threatening to jump. They got somebody out there talking to her. Shrink probably. From what I heard on the walkie talkie they just got her in though."

"Well, that's a relief." Vin headed to the elevator, glad to have a crisis averted for a change. He reached to hit the button for the fourth floor, but realized the team would likely be up on 9, so changed is destination. He smiled to himself when his suspicions were confirmed. Buck, JD and Nathan stood outside the boardroom. There was a strange blend of relief and anger on their faces. Glancing down the hall he could see Chris and Josiah escorting a young woman into Travis's office. She looked familiar to him, but no name came to mind.

"Take it this ended well." He asked, approaching the others.

"Not really over, but yeah, the important part is she's safe." Nathan answered.

"What do you mean not over?"

Nathan lowered his voice. The halls had been cleared before Jane was walked out of the boardroom, but there might still be people close by.

"She was raped and when we find the bastard who did it, then this will be over. Well, once we handle things with him."

"I'm thinking castration might be a good starting point. We can get creative after that." Buck suggested.

Vin understood their attitude, but the venom was more than he might have expected. JD saw his confusion. "It was date rape Vin – and it was an ATF agent."

"It was rape JD. Date rape makes it sound like it wasn't such bad thing. She was assaulted and violated, and that is rape, plain and simple."

"I know that Nathan, I didn't mean anything."

"I know that. I'm sorry. It's just that term – date rape. Makes it sound like less than it is."

"And we know it was an ATF guy because…?" Vin asked.

"She told Ezra. He got her talking. Was quite the job he did."

"Wait. You're telling me Ezra – our Ezra – stood at the open window and talked into coming back in?"

"Not quite. He stood out on the ledge with her, and talked her into coming back in." Buck corrected.

The colour drained from Vin's face. "He went out there?"

"You OK Vin?" He turned at Chris's words.

"Where is he Chris? Where's Ezra?"

"I don't know. Josiah and I took Jane straight to the Judge's office. Imagine he's still in the boardroom, likely catching his breath a bit." The last words were spoken to Vin's back as the man went charging into the boardroom. Concerned, the others followed close behind. The room was empty, and Vin headed straight to the window.

"You think you might be ready to come in Ezra? Kinda chilly out here."

The others looked at each other in confusion, not believing Ezra was still outside.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

 _tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

"There seems to be a slight issue with that suggestion Mr. Tanner. It would seem I managed to get myself out of reach of either window. I don't recall moving, but the evidence would indicate I must have done so.

"Now Ezra, you know there's no reason you can't just inch your way back over here to me. You don't want me to have to come out there after you, do you?"

"Dear Lord, no. There is no reason for you to risk life and limb on my behalf."

"You didn't think twice about stepping out there – why should I?"

"Please, Mr. Tanner. I would prefer you didn't crowd the area."

"Ledge held two of you just fine a couple of minutes ago. I'm sure I wouldn't make things any worse. You hold tight and I'll just-".

"No! Please. Don't. I'll move. I can make my way over there. Just give me a moment to convince my muscles of that."

The others were in the room, watching the action play out in stunned silence. This made no sense whatsoever. Chris thought back to just a few moments earlier when Ezra had sounded so calm and in control, assuring him that he and the young woman he was rescuing were perfectly fine. Had that been an act? Had he been hiding this terror? Chris certainly hadn't seen or sensed any sign of it.

"What can we do Chris?" Buck whispered.

"Leave," he replied quietly. "He doesn't need to know we're all in here listening to this."

"Please Mr. Larabee, don't concern yourself with that now." Ezra's voice sounded far less calm than it did the last time they spoke. "There is nothing to be gained in perpetuating the illusion at this point."

"Do any good if I ordered you in Ezra?"

"Believe me, my life would be easier if that was all that was required."

"Ezra," Josiah fought to keep the stress from showing in his voice. "I think it would be best if you got back inside before Jane finds out you're still out there. That girl has enough to deal with right now without adding guilt about you to the list."

"Excellent motivation sir. You are right, I did make promises to her. So, Mr. Tanner, to which window am I closest? I would prefer to not look down to make the determination."

"You just walk toward my voice Ezra. Or rather shuffle your way over. Nice and slow. No need to rush."

"Stay inside Mr. Tanner."

"Not a problem Ezra. I'm gonna lean out some, but the others are holding on to me, so don't you worry none about me. You just focus on what you have to do. That's it. Nice and easy."

Ezra fought the panic he felt building with every inch he moved. He knew, logically, the ledge was every bit as secure now as it had been a few minutes earlier. He knew he was mere feet away from safety. From the security of being surrounded by four walls. He tried to focus on Vin's voice, and nothing else. The tension ratcheted as felt the absence of support under his toes.

"Keep your heels to the wall Ezra. There's plenty of room for your feet. Just keep walking sideways. Don't think about moving forward."

Ezra froze for a moment again.

"Ezra, you promised her you were going to make some calls. You can't do that out there, and I know you keep your promises, so let's get on with this." Chris was leaning out beside Vin. "You're just a few inches away now."

He shuffled his feet again, determined not to stop again.

"OK Ezra. I'm going to take your arm now. You're at the window and we're gonna get you in now." Vin gently but firmly took Ezra's arm, and led him for the next few steps. Chris took the other arm and the two men guided him through the window. Ezra dropped to the floor as his legs turned to rubber. Vin dropped beside him, equally drained. Neither man moved until they heard the door close.

"They left us alone Ezra. You just take your time to catch your breath." Chris spoke quietly.

"Gentlemen, I really-"

"Don't. Do not even think about saying what I know you are about to say." Chris stared until Ezra could no longer ignore him, and glanced up. "We all have something Ezra. Just wish this hadn't been how I found out your issue."

"Issue? That is an interesting term to use for an illogical, unfounded dread that creates paralysis and results in unconscionably cowardly behaviour."

It was Vin's turn to glare. "Cowardly? Even with the way you feel about being up on so much as a step-ladder, you stepped out onto a ledge and stayed out there, calm and cool, to talk someone out of the biggest mistake of her life. Explain to me how that makes you a coward Ezra."

He looked away, still unwilling to look either man in the face.

"Not exactly an unfounded fear either." Chris sought to find a way to reach through the barrier Ezra was building. "Nine stories up is nothing to take too lightly. Not sure I would have stepped out without a second thought."

"Nonsense. You, both of you, were prepared to come out to my assistance. Not only would you have done so, but you would have made the return portion of your actions without creating such drama."

Chris chose not to dwell on the discussion, but did allow his curiosity to come through. "One thing I want to know Ezra. I've seen you standing on balconies and running over rooftops. Even saw you climb a tree once while working on the job. How do you manage that if you have this –" he hesitated over the right phrase.

"Mind numbing phobia?" Ezra filled in. "It isn't that hard. Those times you speak of, that was not me." They looked at him with confusion. "I was playing a role. In a character as it were. Those men would have had no issues with such obstacles, therefore I didn't either. Just that simple."

Chris frowned. "Not sure how thrilled I am to know you can separate yourself so completely when you're undercover Ezra."

"Ah, I see. You wonder what other things I can do that would otherwise be against what you consider to be my better nature."

"Not what I mean. I have no doubt that you will always know the line between right and wrong, if that's what you're getting at. And I know you may have to push that line at times, but I have no concerns about you crossing it – whatever role you might be playing. I'm just not comfortable with the fact you bury so much of yourself on those jobs that you can forget who you are."

"I have no concerns on that front," he answered softly. "I know there are six men who will always be there to ensure I can find myself again. Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, I need to freshen up a bit before taking my leave." Ezra stood more quickly than they would have expected of him, and disappeared into the small washroom attached to the conference room.

"How long have you known he had a thing about heights?" Chris whispered to Vin.

"Few months back. The Pelland case. Remember? He had a meeting with the suspects at the construction site." He paused, allowing Chris a moment to bring the incident forward.

"Shit. He met with them on the top of a 20-story building that was under construction! It was nothing but beams and scaffolding. How the hell did he do that?"

"Beats me. I just know when he came down and back to the car, he was damn near hyperventilating. He waved off my questions, but eventually let on that the height was a bit much for him. Few drinks later that evening he admitted he'd had a bad fall when he was a kid, and didn't take well to being off the ground since then."

"So, not exactly an unfounded fear for him. Stupid S.O.B. And you – why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't interfering with his work, and it sure as hell wasn't something he wanted spread around. You know how he feels about showing any weakness."

"This is different."

"I know that, and you know that. You want to be the one to try to convince him?"

"I think maybe we all should be doing that." Josiah spoke from the door. "Otherwise, this will eat away at him in ways we won't be able to deal with." He stopped as the bathroom door opened. Ezra stepped out, towelling off his face. He looked up, surprised to see the others entering the room, and immediately began to voice his regrets again when Chris spoke.

"Warned you once Ezra. You best not be thinking about apologizing."

Ezra stopped himself, deciding now was not the time to get into an argument with any of them. "I assume Miss Simmons is being attended to?"

"She's with the Judge. I think he is about 5 minutes away from adopting her. Already talking about setting up a college fund for the little one." Nathan smiled. "I called a friend of mine who handles crisis hotline calls. He's going to get her a counsellor. And yes, the shoplifting matter is being handled as well."

"That leaves only one issue to deal with then." Ezra voice was low, but this time it was with anger instead of shame.

"Got an idea on that." Buck growled slightly himself. "I remember hearing some talk after the holidays from a couple of the jackasses on Team 4."

"Those guys are a disgrace to the agency." JD interrupted. "There must have been a dozen complaints laid against them. Everything from bribes to brutality."

"Yes, but no one ever follows through. Intimidation is a powerful tool." Josiah shook his head. He couldn't help but think of the irony that these men who were crooked kept getting away with it, while Ezra continued to live under the shadow of the lies that had so damaged his reputation.

"Well, one of them – Coleman, was talking about the party, and the fun he'd had. Like I said, at the time I put it down to macho bragging, but now I'm thinking there was more to it."

"Thinking and proving are two different things Buck." Chris cautioned.

"And you cannot expect Miss Simmons to take him on alone."

"In the first place, she wouldn't be alone Ezra. Like Nathan said, the Judge has all but adopted her, and then there are the seven of us. Not a group to be taken advantage of. But, no. I think I can get this bastard to confess without her having to say a word." Ezra raised an eyebrow in question, so Buck continued. "I just have to turn on my macho – whatyacallit – bravado. Buddy up to him, sing his praises about how impressed I am by the way he handles the ladies. He'll figure everyone is in awe of him – that type always does. I'll have him confessing to this and every other thing he's ever even thought about before I'm done."

"That really won't help her." Ezra said sadly.

"No, but it might finally be enough to get him out of the ATF. With any luck, we can get some charges of some kind laid. You can bet she wasn't the first victim of this jerk, but we can try to make sure she is the last."

"It might inspire some of the others to come forward, in which case there is an excellent chance of seeing him face the consequences."

"And if not," JD said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I know a ton of ways to make his life a living hell."

Chris glowered at his youngest agent. "You will do no such thing – until I authorize it."

"Mr. Sanchez, I believe Miss Simmons would like a chance to speak with you on matters of faith, if you are amenable to that. I apologize for volunteering your services without first consulting with you."

"Be glad to offer whatever services I can. Always ready to lend a word of support or a shoulder to lean on. To anyone, Ezra. Anyone."

"Subtlety remains a concept foreign to you, does it not Mr. Sanchez?" Ezra smiled slightly.

"Never been my strong suit."

"Ezra? How come you never mentioned anything about this acrophobia thing of yours?"

He was surprised by the question. "I rarely make it a habit of boasting about my character failings, Mr. Dunne. To do so would require me to dominate any conversation."

"Well that's just a pile of bull. And do you think you're the only one of us who get spooked by something? Clearly you've never seen Buck when he finds a spider in his room. Screams like a baby." Buck's face reflected a cross between embarrassment, anger, and indignance.

"Once! Once I reacted to being startled by a spider the size of a baseball."

"Not even a marble Buck. And you may have screamed just once but I can still see the look on your face."

"Kind of like the one Nathan gets around snakes?"

"That's not fear, that's common sense." Nathan defended himself. "Snakes are dangerous."

"Not garden snakes!"

"Fine, so I believe in being cautious. Point is Ezra, everybody has something. Spiders, snakes, public speaking," he said looking at JD.

"For me, its small spaces," Vin added.

"And you, Mr. Larabee? Do you care to join the true confession part of the discussion?"

"Horses."

"You gotta be kidding?" Nathan joined in the stunned reactions of the group.

"Was terrified of them when I was a kid."

"Well you must've got past it, right?" JD asked.

"My dad said it wouldn't do to have me like that, and just kept introducing me bit by bit. First time I actually got up on one, I freaked out. Second time, they couldn't get me off. I was hooked."

"You know what's funny here Ezra?" JD asked.

"I see very little as amusing, so please, enlighten me."

"I never would have pegged you for being afraid of anything."

Ezra gaped at him. "Surely you can't be serious?"

"I've watched you stare down serial killers, challenge gun runners and drug dealers, never blinking."

"And you assume I had no fear during those moments?"

"Forget that, I've seen him fight with Maude!" Josiah winked as he said it.

"That's nothing. We've all seen him bait Chris. Now that takes guts." Chris glowered at JD, who quickly slid back in his seat in mock terror.

"You believe in those moments you listed I was unafraid?"

"Sure looked that way."

"How many times have I told you, appearances are everything. I can assure you I may have appeared calm, but on the inside, pure shaking, abject, unmitigated terror."

They stopped teasing and looked at him. "Can't be that bad, is it Ezra?" Chris asked. He knew JD's image was idealized, but had no idea Ezra dealt with such a severe reaction.

"Assuredly. Usually much worse than what happened here a few moments ago."

"You picked a mighty strange career for a man that afraid of dying."

"A strong fear of death is often what keeps a man alive Mr. Wilmington. But you have made an invalid assumption. Or perhaps more accurately I have come up short in my explanation. It isn't death I fear. I respect it, and will continue to do my utmost to avoid it, recent actions notwithstanding. Death is a basic fact of life, and I accept that."

"So what ties you up in so many knots, son?"

"Failure."

"Excuse me?" Chris raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I learned from a very young age that failure is the one truly unpardonable sin in life. There was no room for it. To fail at that time meant whatever activities mother and her friends had included me in would be unsuccessful, which generally meant the loss of funds, accommodations, and so forth. The bigger the plan, the greater the risks."

"I take it there were consequences for any such failures," Nathan asked not really wanting to know the inevitable answer.

"Aren't there always?"

"From the sounds of it, you would just a kid most of that time Ezra."

"I was a part of the team Mr. Jackson. Nothing else mattered."

One word in their hit Chris's ear. "That's why you're afraid now. Still worried about letting the team down."

"Not precisely. That would require being part of a team." He held his hand up to silence the arguments he knew would follow. "Please, allow me. I am not part of a team here. I am part of a family. Therefore, the risk of failure and its consequences are far deeper."

"Ezra, none of us is perfect. God knows I fall short. You shouldn't think you have to be."

"Perfection is not the aim Mr. Tanner. I long ago stopped trying for an unacceptable ideal." Ezra took a deep breath before continuing. "Failure is not a matter of a perfect track record. To use a phrase I hear from Mr. Wilmington, hitting a home run every time. Failure here is in disappointing, not in doing everything I strive to do. Failure here could result in death. Mine, while I don't doubt it would disturb you, would be of no consequence to me. But the thought I could be responsible for harm or death to any of you… That, gentlemen, is what frightens me to my core."

"You think you are alone in that?" Chris asked.

"No. And in many ways, that makes it worse, and at the same time better if that makes any sense"

"I get it," Vin said.

"I think I do to," JD said. "Kinda thought I was the only one who felt that way."

"Guess it's just one more thing we have in common."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"It does seem the day for disclosure, Mr. Sanchez. I can't see where further inquiries can harm us now."

"When did the team finally become family for you Ezra? I wasn't sure you were ever going to take that leap."

"When did I realize it? I can't say for sure. There was no one shining moment. No startling epiphany. It was just an awareness I discovered. I suppose you could say it all snuck up on me, caught me off guard as it were. That rarely happens." He smiled "but to answer your question, I would have to surmise that it happened basically at the moment you all decided to accept me as such. Despite the flaws, the cons, and petty annoyances, not to mention a few more significant sins, you chose at some point to say 'yes, he's one of us' so I suppose the answer is in your memories, not in mine. I simply remain eternally grateful the moment occurred."

"You ain't alone in that either, Pard."

"Okay. Would you all like to know what I'm afraid of right now?"

"Of course, Mr. Larabee." Ezra answered solicitously.

"I'm afraid were all going to get our asses kicked by Travis if we don't get back to work."

"Very funny Chris." JD stopped short of sticking his tongue out, although the tone clearly implied the act.

Chris lingered slightly to be the last in the room with Ezra. "You really okay? If you need to take a bit of time, you can. Go home. Go have a half dozen or so drinks. Do whatever it is you need."

"Thank you, Chris, but I have everything I need right here."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _The End_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hadn't really planned on publishing this chapter, or the epilogue. I had them ready, but didn't feel they blended well with the story. But, as there have been reviews and messages indicating that some of you feel the story didn't really have closure (for lack of a better term), I figured I'd go ahead and, as always, let you all be the judges. Not my best work - don't say I didn't warn you!_

 _7-7-7-7-7-7-7_

Buck stood outside the locker room, waiting for the signal that everything was set. Chris, JD and the others were down the hall, running a final check on the monitoring equipment. Well, not all of the others. Ezra was supposed to be being kept away by Vin. There was some concern over just how the undercover agent would react when he saw Coleman. The concern intensified when they imagined his reaction to what they expected the man would be saying, when properly encouraged by Buck. Nevertheless, he was willing to bet Ezra'd be back in the room before the operation was over.

"Okay Buck," JD's voice came through the earbud, "looks like we have everything in working. He's in there alone, and Josiah will make sure no one else goes in after you, so guess it's time to get this show on the road. You ready?"

"Oh, yeah. More than ready."

"Buck," Chris cautioned, "NO hitting. Just get him talking the way we planned. Let him incriminate himself."

"I know that Chris."

"You hit him and Ezra will be seriously pissed with you for getting to do what he wanted to." Nathan added.

"I can behave," Buck insisted. "When I have to. Don't worry. This means too much to Ezra, and to Jane, for me to screw up. You guys just be ready to come in before the temptation get to be too much."

Without waiting for an answer, Buck stepped forward and entered the locker room, mumbling and cursing, slamming the door and kicking a few things for good measure.

"You got a problem there pal?" Coleman looked up from where he sat, tying his shoes.

"Sorry – didn't realize anyone was here this late. Just letting off steam is all."

"Who pissed in your cereal?"

"There are times when I think I'm the only real man on my team. Rest of them are a bunch of whipped little girls. All about being correct and proper. Not a man in the lot of them."

"Whoa – you are pissed. Never thought I'd see the day one of Larabee's little band of do-gooders turned the others."

"Yeah, well now you have. You got a problem with that?" Buck growled, hating every minute of this.

"Not at all. Always thought you guys were a little to good to be true. What happened to smarten you up?"

"Nothing happened!" he snapped back, then softened his tone somewhat. "Well, nothing new. Just more of the same."

Coleman stood, closing his locker. "Sounds like you need to vent a bit there pal. Come on – let me buy you a beer."

Leaving the locker room wasn't in the plan. He had surveillance equipment in his gym bag, just in case, but taking it to a bar might raise suspicions. Besides, this was a matter best confined to the privacy of the ATF gym, not for public viewing. Buck opened his own locker and pulled out a small flask left there to cover this possibility.

"I'm buying," he said, raising the flask.

Coleman grinned as he headed over to the sinks to grab a couple of plastic glasses. "Ranting about your team, booze on the premises. My, my. How the mighty have fallen."

"You want a drink or not?" Coleman held up a hand by way of surrender and handed over the glasses. Buck poured a generous serving to each, and watch Coleman drink half of it in one gulp.

"So, you gonna tell me what has you so mad at your team?"

"Like I said, tired of working with a bunch of little girls. Sure, they're good at what they do, but there ain't a real man in the bunch."

"Well from what I hear, your boy Standish proved that a couple days ago. Stuck out on the window ledge all but pissing his pants in fear. Wuss."

Buck could hear the others growling through his ear bud, and was having to fight to control his own instinct. He wasn't surprised to hear Ezra's voice, but was disturbed by what he was saying to calm the others down. "Relax gentlemen. He isn't wrong in that assessment, and it is all leading to his own moment of truth, so let us not rile Mr. Wilmington any further."

Buck grinned to himself, knowing they'd all be correcting Ezra on his self-deprecation later, but right now there were more pressing concerns.

"That's only the half of it. They all got their panties in a wad over the crap that broad was feeding them. She gets herself knocked up and tries to pass the blame to some poor sap who was just doing what men do."

Coleman's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jane, even though no names were used. He'd heard the rumors about who was on the ledge, but details were sketchy.

"Some broad?"

"One of the secretaries. She's all hysterical about being pregnant. Like it's never happen before."

"And she told Standish it was the guy's fault?"

"Yeah, but isn't it always?" he grinned wolfishly.

Coleman visibly relaxed. "Yeah, the broads always claim to be pure and innocent. Most of them are just sluts." Buck was surprised Coleman couldn't hear the growls from the others. It was going to be so satisfying to take this guy down. "Let me guess," Coleman continued, unaware he had begun to dig his own grave. "She was just so sweet and pure. Probably claimed to be a virgin. Let me tell you Wilmington, those ones are the sweetest. They fight like wildcats, but they secretly love every minute of it."

"And when they don't?" Buck prodded.

"Well that means I can enjoy it more." Buck longed to wipe the grin off this bastard's face. He had to keep it together for just a few more minutes.

"Still, sometimes the fight ain't worth it."

"That's when you go to plan B. Not to hard to get your hands on something to make them – how shall I put this? Relax a little bit. Plus, makes them so groggy that they couldn't accuse you of anything, even if they wanted to. Unreliable witness – two of the sweetest words in the English language. Of course, I leave them so satisfied there have never been any complaints."

"Not even when you rape a secretary at an office party?" Ezra's voice came from the door. "Push her so far she contemplates ending it all. And still no complaints?" There was a layer of ice in his voice that Buck had never heard before.

Coleman turned angrily back to Buck. "You bastard. You're wearing a wire. Won't hold up. Entrapment."

"You don't think I really care about court - do you?" Ezra answered for Buck. "We just wanted to be certain we had the right man." He took several slow deliberate steps toward Coleman, who wisely took a few steps of his own away.

"You lay a hand on me and I'll have you up on charges so fast you won't know what happened."

"What? You can not mean to tell me you are afraid of a 'wuss', are you? How unseemly for such a formidable specimen of machismo as you profess to be." He continued his slow march toward the man, who in turn continued his retreat. He slipped through the door to the pool area to affect his retreat. Turning, he found himself staring at Chris, Josiah and Nathan.

"Feel like going for a swim?" Chris asked.

"No. He won't want to be swimming. Never does." Nathan commented.

"Is there a problem Mr. Coleman? Couldn't be a fear of water, could it? No, of course not. Real men fear nothing. Certainly, you are a real man, as you continue to assert," Ezra closed in further.

"Keep him away from me? He's crazy. Everybody knows he's capable of anything."

"You dare to question his morality? You worthless son of a bitch!" Buck made his move, but stopped when Ezra raised his hand.

"No, Mr. Wilmington. He is correct. I am capable of most anything when it comes to protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Like women who were drugged and assaulted. I would have no qualms whatsoever in assuring such people get justice, and those responsible get what is coming to them." Ezra moved his arm suddenly, in an actioned recognized by any who had seen it as the way to release his hidden derringer. Coleman turned to run, stumbling in the effort and tumbling into pool. Panic set in instantly.

"Get me outta here. I can't swim. Somebody get me out."

Ezra turned, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket as he did so. With a satisfied smile on his face he began to walk away.

"You want us to pull him out Ezra?" Josiah asked calmly.

"Do what you must gentlemen. It really is of no further concern to me."

"You bastards. You can't let me drown." The panic was worsening as Coleman thrashed, barely keeping his head above water as he reached for the side that was just beyond his grasp. With a reluctant sigh, Chris grabbed the rescue pole from the wall and dropped one end into the water, 'accidently' slamming the struggling man in the shoulder before positioning it for rescue. He scrambled onto the pool deck, sputtering and ranting.

"You tried to kill me, Standish. You're done."

"You have any witnesses?" Vin stood in the locker room doorway. "I sure didn't see that. Far as I can tell, our team saved your sorry ass when you fell in the water and 'wussed' out."

"Nah – it's all been recorded. He's wired." He nodded to Buck.

"Oh, no. Sorry about that. JD turned things off a few minutes ago. Think he may be packing stuff up as we speak."

Coleman ran after Ezra, grabbing him and spinning him around. "You ain't taking me down you sorry son of a bitch. I know your type. Think you're better than us with your fancy clothes and fancy words."

Once again, Ezra kept his teammates from killing the man by holding up a hand to still them. He said nothing, choosing to just smile at his accuser.

"I know you. FBI didn't want you, family didn't want you. Nobody gonna believe anything you say."

Ezra just kept smirking at the man, still not speaking.

"What? You think you know something? You think that little bitch will testify against me? Not a chance. She'd have to admit how much she liked it." Josiah was physically restraining Buck by this point, and Chris was ready to leap at Ezra to keep him from throwing away his career as well. But the southerner just kept grinning. That look that said he had all the answers, and pitied the man who didn't understand that. Chris watched the scene as Coleman grew increasingly frustrated, and could strangely empathize with him. Ezra had frustrated him with that look more times that he could count. He had his attention on Ezra when Coleman snapped. Before anyone could intercede, the man pulled back his fist and landed a solid punch to Ezra's cheek. His head snapped back, and he was on the ground in an instant. He lay perfectly still, eyes closed.

Josiah released Buck, who wasted no time bringing Coleman to the ground. "NO!" Chris shouted. "Don't lay a finger on him Buck. Arrest the bastard. Assault on a federal officer in the performance of his duty. You're done, you stupid jackass. You went from career ender to game over." Buck flipped him over, slapping the cuffs on him with as much force as he could manage.

Nathan had taken up his place next to Ezra, who hadn't even twitched a muscle since hitting the ground.

"Ezra? Can you hear me? Don't move, just answer me if you can." Nathan looked to Chris. "He's out."

"How bad?"

Nathan was gently probing the back of Ezra's head. "Bleeding a bit. Feels like he split the skin when he hit. Don't think it's a fracture. His cheek might be another matter. Looks like something is wrong with the jaw." He gently prodded at the jaw, trying to open Ezra's mouth. "What the hell?" He pulled the jaw down and removed the mouth guard Ezra had been holding firmly in his teeth.

"No wonder he didn't talk." Josiah grinned. "Thought it was strange for him to be quiet so long."

"It was a strategy, Mr. Sanchez. And I will thank you not to malign my characteristic ability to always find the right word or phrase for any given situation."

"Okay, so guess the bump on the head didn't do much damage." Chris grinned with relief.

"I don't want to be the one to make that call. Ezra, I know what you are going to say, but I think you ought to go to the hospital."

"Certainly."

"Now I know you hate that idea – what?" Nathan almost fell over from shock. Vin caught on immediately.

"Yes, Nathan. Call for an ambulance. We want x-rays, full tests. Maybe even keep him overnight just to be sure. Wouldn't want any questions as to the seriousness of his injury."

Coleman growled from his vantage point on the floor, but silenced himself quickly in response to the glares focused on him.

"Mr. Larabee, please tell me no one injured our prisoner."

"Wasn't easy to hold them back, but he's in much better shape than you are."

"Excellent. Do you think it would be possible for one of you to take the garbage out? I would prefer to not share the space with him."

"I'll get him outta here Ezra. You just take it easy."

"Thank you, Mr. Wilmington. For everything." Ezra smiled at his teammate.

"Was my pleasure Ez."

"That was an unbelievably stupid move Ezra." Chris admonished when Coleman was gone. "Mouth piece or not, you could've been hurt bad."

"Not 'could have been' Chris. Was." Nathan corrected. "He was unconscious. That was no act. He is bleeding, his eyes are spinning and he may well have a cracked cheekbone."

"All of which I shall recover from. Coleman was right about one thing. Jane would not have made a credible witness, based on her altered state at the time. And I doubt she would have been able to withstand the type of questioning she would have faced on the stand. I could not allow that to happen to her. Not now that she has the opportunity to get her life back on track. Sending Coleman away on different charges was the only reasonable alternative."

Chris was shaking his head angrily. "So, you bait him into hitting you."

"Getting under someone's skin is a skill at which I excel, as you have indicated on more than one occasion."

"The way you dropped. He could have killed you Ezra." Nathan challenged.

"Yes, he does possess a stronger right cross than I had anticipated." He gingerly moved his jaw. "Still, that would have simply enabled you to charge him with manslaughter, at the very least."

"Nobody's laughing Ezra. It was a stupid play." Josiah was finally allowing his own anger at the young man to surface.

"It did the job, Mr. Sanchez. That is all that matters."

Chris sighed, tired of this argument. "No, Ezra. The job is not all that matters. You ever gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that you matter more than the job?"

"I thought a moment ago you were all grateful for my thick skull."

"You're wasting your time Chris." Vin interjected. "You ain't gonna change him."

"No, but when he's feeling better, I may just be the next one to slug him."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _TBC_**


	4. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Ezra was less than pleased to be called to an appearance in Judge Travis's office on his first day back to work. Before even returning, actually, as he was ordered to report there before heading to rejoin the team. He couldn't shake the apprehension. The arrest of Coleman had been anything but by the book, although at the time he could see no other options. The idea now that some kind of loophole might allow the man to walk free was chilling him more than he cared to admit. He could hear the judge speaking as he entered the outer office. There was no secretary waiting, and the connecting door to the judge's chamber was open.

"Now," he could hear Travis say, "everything has been arranged. We will see to it that your belongings are sent to you Jane, so there will be no need for you to come back here. There is a cab waiting for you downstairs."

Ezra charged into the room. "What to you mean she can't come back here? You promised me she wouldn't be losing her job, and now she's out the door! And people say my word can't be trusted."

Travis knew he should be furious at the insubordination. Had he still been on the bench, he would have immediately filed contempt charges. Instead, he just smiled, pleased to see Standish putting Jane's well being ahead of even his own career.

"Before you say anything further you might regret and cannot take back, I think you might want to find out a few details Ezra." The stunned agent turned at the sound of Chris' voice, surprised to discover the rest of the team in the room as well. Jane sat smiling in a seat in front of the judge's desk. The smile faded when she got a better look at his face. She jumped up and hurried over, placing her hand shyly on the bruised cheek.

"Oh dear. This was my fault, wasn't it? They said he hit you. That was why he was arrested. But they said you weren't badly hurt."

"And they told the truth. This is a mere triffle, not worth mentioning." He tried to soften his tone, which was difficult to do while still glaring at the judge. The look he saw there, and on the faces of the others slowly registered with him. He had, once again, leapt before looking. Clearly there were facts not yet in evidence here. He turned and smiled cautiously at Jane.

"You are leaving?"

"Yes, but not fired. Judge Travis has been kind enough," her voice contained just a hint of admonishment, "to arrange for me to work in a different ATF office. I'll be in Seattle. Living with my parents."

"You spoke to them?" he asked with wonderment and relief.

"Actually, Mr. Tanner spoke to them. As did Mr. Larabee I believe."

"Didn't really have to say much to them Jane." Vin explained. "Only took a few words of the story about what happened to you, and they were ready to fly out here to take care of you."

It was Ezra's turn to smile. "I believe I suggested to you that they would be far more accepting of your situation than you anticipated."

"Yes, you did. How did you know?"

"Because any parents who could raise such a fine person are clearing formidable people, and worthy of the benefit of the doubt in such matters."

"Well then, your parents must be remarkable people." Jane returned.

Ezra went slightly pale as several of his teammates coughed to hide their reactions. "Words fail me," was the answer he could finally choke out.

He meekly turned to the Judge. "I believe I may have slightly overstepped by bounds in my initial reaction to the situation. Please accept my most sincere apologies and gratitude for what you have done."

Travis just nodded, deciding not to add to the man's clear discomfort with the situation. "Didn't do all that much. You did the bulk of the work on this one. And, for your information, Coleman has taken a plea deal on the assault charges."

"What kind of deal?" Ezra's anger began to rise again. He did not go through this to see the bastard get nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

"Thirty months, medium security."

"For simple assault?" Nathan questioned. "Not exactly the best negotiating on the part of his lawyer."

"Well, we did manage to imply there was a distinct possibility the charge could be a bit more severe than initially indicated. Given the fact that Standish is a federal agent who has, in the past, worked on matters involving national security issues, there was the possibility that this could be argued as a terrorist attack. Or maybe treason – attacking the government and all. Still fine tuning the details when he decided making a deal might be in his best interests."

Ezra smiled slyly. "Why Judge Travis, I didn't know you had it in you. I do now wonder if your family tree might have a bit of Standish blood in it somewhere."

"Watch it Standish. I could still put a complaint of insubordination in your file." The smile took all the threat out of the comment.

"So, he's going to jail?" Jane asked quietly. Ezra went over and took her hands in his. "Yes, he is. I can promise you that you will never again have to deal with him. He now knows better than to even consider having contact with you again, and if he tries… well, I shan't comment further with Judge Travis in the room, but suffice to say, the consequences would be most unpleasant."

"Deal didn't include any privilege either." Travis added, pretending not to understand the implications of Ezra's comments. At Jane's confused look, he elaborated. "Most of the time when someone from law enforcement goes behind bars, they are segregated from the rest of the prison population, not being the most popular inmates around. Coleman will not be extended that courtesy."

"Excellent. And I assume there will be some information disbursed about the – unpleasantness – of his character and actions?"

"Absolutely. He will not have enjoyable time inside, even if it is only medium security."

"Don't worry yourself with any of this Jane." Chris advised. "All you need to know is that while you might not be getting the justice you deserve, Coleman will be getting the punishment he does."

She stood, anxious to leave before the emotions overtook her. "I really don't see any way I can ever repay all that you have done. All of you."

"Only one way." Josiah answered for them. "You take good care of yourself, and that young one, and send us a ton of pictures. And of course, I hope you will call from time to time so that we may continue our discourse on faith. I find some of your insights intriguing."

"I will. All of that. I promise. And if this is a boy…" She turned to Ezra.

"No. Do NOT name the child Ezra. Good Lord, that is a punishment no child deserves." He tried, with only minimal success to deliver the message in a scolding tone.

"Well, perhaps then your middle name. What does the 'P' stand for?" Ezra took a step forward and very softly whispered in her ear. The colour drained slightly from her face. "Oh my. That is – well, most interesting. Your parents really are intriguing people."

"You have no idea. If I might offer a suggestion, I have always found Matthew to be a name of strong character."

She smiled again. "I would guess that you know that's my father's name."

"Really? What a fortuitous coincidence." He leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "You must promise to take care of yourself, and to contact me, or one of these other fine men, if there is anything, anything at all, that we can do for you. Either of you."

Suddenly unable to speak, she quickly hugged him and waved an quick farewell to the others before scurrying out.

The men waited quietly for Ezra to turn back to face them, giving him a moment to do so. Once he had managed to reset his poker face, he did just that.

"Again, Judge Travis, my apologies for-"

"Stow it Standish. You did what I'd expect of you. Hope if I needed it, you'd have my back that way. Now, about the other matter."

"Other matter?"

"That was, beyond a doubt, the stupidest, sloppiest and most jack-assed sting operation I have ever seen. If that is the way you men handled your official assignments, you'd never get a case to court, and if you did, any decent judge would toss you out again."

"Good thing this wasn't official then." Buck grinned like an unapologetic school boy being chewed out by the principle.

"Nothing funny about this Wilmington." The grin disappeared in an instant. "But you're right. If it had been official, you'd all be under suspension right now. No warrant for the wire. No authorization for the equipment. Damn near let the suspect drown. Didn't restrain him properly. Goaded him into a fight. Can you name one thing you did right in this operation."

"No sir." Chris replied on behalf of the men, ready to take the blame.

"Well I can." Travis continued. "You got the bastard. Now get back to work." They turned to leave. "Standish?" Ezra turned slowly. "Welcome back."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _The End (and this time I mean it!)_**


End file.
